<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guardian by nuestinsync</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510816">Guardian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestinsync/pseuds/nuestinsync'>nuestinsync</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestinsync/pseuds/nuestinsync</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dongho has never <i>love</i> loved anyone, he's an angel. then he's minhyun's guardian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dongho's eyes flashed with conviction, but within this swam increasing urgency as he sprang into action. Already, the would-be assaulter had been reported and was on his way to being thrown out of the club. Unfortunately, not before he had spiked a drink of the tall, harmless man at the bar who had returned from the bathroom too late. </p><p>As the effects began to take hold and the man had to lean on the bar top for balance as he paid, he realised he needed to find one of his friends and leave, the sooner the better. He wasn't drunk, that much he knew. Was he getting sick?</p><p>But this wasn't the kind of place you heard people were roofied at and so at first, the unsuspecting patron had no such troubling thoughts cross his mind. He was focusing on staying upright when he felt the immediately calming presence of someone beside him. The person spoke kindly, softer than should be possible in a loud, heaving club.</p><p>"You look ready to leave. Let me help you get yourself home." </p><p>Worringly, Minhyun's vision was too fuzzy to make out much of the man's face. His figure was broad, a solid presence blocking out most of the craziness of the people near them. Minhyun wasn't sure if his hearing was failing or this guy was making everything fade into the background just with his presence alone. Why did he suddenly feel so at ease? A second ago, he was ready to panic that he wouldn't make it to a taxi door, but instead pass out on the not-so-clean club dancefloor (god forbid) and completely embarrass himself. He guessed his friends would find him eventually, ready to rip into him the next day at the office.</p><p>He looked around slowly, already wasting precious time, desperately searching out a familiar face. Had they already left to find him in the bathrooms?  He turned back to the stranger, whose expression he still couldn't read.</p><p>"Wha-who are you?", Minhyun heard himself say; he was slurring?!</p><p>"I won't harm you. You need help, Minhyun. Lean on me".</p><p>Whether it's because he's by now too weak to make it down the road or because of the warmth of reassurance in these words that compels him to listen, to just trust in this man, he promptly leans his weight into the stranger. He's not sure and he can barely think straight, his mind hurtling towards unconsciousness, but maybe he imagined hearing his name?</p><p>"I-use my phone-you can call-" </p><p>"I will tell your friends. Rest now, Minhyun".</p><p>"Don't worr-" he continued, but Minhyun was already dead to the world. Before he could topple over, Dongho grasped the man's waist and placed Minhyun's arm over his own shoulders.</p><p>He sighed with relief, passed a message on to the bartender and proceeded to lead Minhyun out. If he had been able to see it himself, the angel would have been surprised by how much affection shone in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dongho wasn't like one of those overprotective guardian angels you read about normally. The ones who can't leave their charge alone for two minutes before returning to help them avoid every clumsy mistake, every time. These guardian angels on earth were the ones who, seeking no reward for their service and having had close to infinite humans to protect in their time, were content enough to let the mishaps befall them and leave nature to refine their character. Not everyone had a guardian, to be sure. </p><p>Dongho personally thought Minhyun was lucky he did, judging by the kind of porn the man watched. The white tiger angel was not  particularly fond of 1. human lusts and sins 2. the proximity he had to maintain with his charge. He supposed his charge must be pretty normal but as a younger guardian, he had not much experience to base this off.</p><p>His role becoming less all-consuming as time passed and Minhyun grew up, Dongho had to admit that his charge was both worthy and almost as pure of heart as himself. This would lead Hwang Minhyun to provide, to inspire, to motivate and to improve the people he met and the world in which he lived. It was as simple as that. And he was grateful.</p><p>That night, after getting Minhyun to the safety of his apartment bedroom, he couldn't find it in himself to regret his interference. His physical appearance had been necessary if he wanted Minhyun out of that place with immediate effect. He knew it was technically forbidden but, with the general public unable to commit him to memory even if they tried, the only person he need worry about was the poor man himself. Minhyun slept like a baby, Dongho wiping the drugs from his bloodstream and ensuring him peace without oblivion. Another cruel kindness he made sure of was that Minhyun couldn't forget the events of the night even if he wanted to. He needed the safety reminder. </p><p>Knowing the pain that would come in the morning, Dongho stayed with Minhyun as long as he dared, savouring the  almost blissful expression on the latter's face while it lasted. Like a parent tucking his child in, wistfully seeking the same peace of dreams, he watched and eventually left his bedside. </p><p>Where guardian angels return is somewhat obvious but, of course, they couldn't leave without any line of communication to their charge. Dongho's essence, the fraction of his soul that maintained his current status of service, was tied to Minhyun's. Any pain that Dongho allowed to be inflicted on Minhyun reverberated through to him. Not once did he regret it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>slow build sorry lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>